Return of the Dark Master
by Rurikredwolf
Summary: Spyro metroid crossover. Spyro has to team up with Samus to bring down Ridley, Dark Samus, and the Dark Master. chap.6 up. CONTINUED ONCE MORE!
1. prolouge

**This is set in a slight AU because the characters are anthropomorphic(I think that's how you spell it.) some old chars will reappear, but who I don't know yet.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Spyro, whoever bought him now does. However, I own the OC's in this fic so if you want to use them just ask.**

**This is set 4 years after ANB**

In the Draconic war against the Dark Master, one dragon was renowned as a hero. His name was Xavis, a black dragon.during one of his missions in the war, he met a beautiful white dragon named Serena. The two quickly fell in love.

A few years later they had two sons that were twins. Before they could hatch, Xavis was summoned away to aid in a battle. When he returned he was told that his mate and sons had been killed by a ambush on the village they were living in.

Driven by grief, he was corrupted by the Dark Master. He soon let an attack on the Dragon nations, temples, and everything else. When he was attacking a Temple, he was told to take a Dragon egg by the Dark Master. Xavis did what he was told and stole a black dragon egg. This egg would watch to be Cynder.

As he presented the egg to his master, he was attacked by a army led by his brother, Xavion. Xavis was defeated and locked away in the Realm of the Dark master. The Dark Master and he fused together into one being of unimaginable power.

Now 14 years later, he has returned.

**This is a prologue to the story. Chapters will be longer. Updated whenever.**

**Send in a review if you see any Grammar errors. NO FLAMES WITHOUT A GOOD REASON.**

**-Rurik, the master rambler**


	2. Chapter 1

**I forgot to say that this is my first ff, so go easy on me. If all goes well, there will be a sequel then a prequel **

**Reply's:**

**Dragoon182- thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy my story**

**Fungeek375: yes it is Spyro x Cynder but the fic is not completely about them**

**Disclaimer: don't own Spyro but own the OC's.**

It was a bright and sunny day (A/N like always in the older games) in the Dragon realms. The other dragons had come out of hiding once they had heard that Cynder had been defeated by a purple dragon. It took a while, but in the end they all forgave her and took her in the nations.

The purple wonder named Spyro had been given the title 'hero of the realms'. He had recently recovered from his fatigue after the battle against Cynder. While still his cheery self, he had matured into a handsome amethyst dragon. His underbelly and ridges were now a gold color. Spyro had a deep purple set of eyes that whenever you look at them, you seem relaxed.

Nearby was the temple where Ignitus, Volteer the chatterbox, Cyril, and Terrador lived. Ignitus was a red-orange dragon and the master of fire, while Volteer was a yellow and violet dragon and the master of electricity. Cyril, a turquoise dragon, was the master of ice and Terrador, a green dragon, was the master of earth.

While Spyro was sleeping, Sparx was looking franticly for him. "Spyro, Where are you my overgrown purple friend!" He shouted in the forest. Sparx was a golden Dragonfly that had humanoid arms and face. He also has a golden glow around him that would sometimes change colors.

"SPYRO," He shouted again, "IGNITUS NEEDS YOU!" Normally, people wondered why he was so loud and said stupid stuff. His one reply was 'It's my job.'

He found Spyro sleeping on a small hill. _This is going to be good_. Sparx thought as He slowly flew over to him. just as he was about to yell in his ear when he heard him muttering something.

"Cynder…don't go…please." Spyro muttered in his sleep.

An even more evil thought crossed sparx's mind. He went up to spyro's ear and yelled "CYNDER'S PREGNANT." At that Spyro work up suddenly and looked at Sparx stupidly.

"Huh?" Spyro said as he yawned.

"Cynder's pregnant." Sparx repeated, trying not to laugh.

"WHAT? WHO'S THE FATHER?" Spyro shouted at Sparx. Spyro had never been so angry in his life. While he wouldn't admit it, he was in love with her and Sparx knew it. He vowed to find out who it was to make her pregnant.

"You are the father, Spyro." Sparx said gravely. Spyro's jaw dropped.

B-but I never…we never…" he stuttered.

"Are you kidding me? You guys kept me up all night." Sparx replied, still struggling not to laugh.

"Oh….my….god… wait a sec, how do I know that you're not lying?" Spyro asked.

"Go ask Ignitus or Cynder herself." Sparx said simply.

"Fine I will." With that, Spyro left Sparx in the forest. Once Spyro left he burst out laughing. However, he failed to notice footsteps behind him.

"What's so funny, Sparx." Came a voice from behind him.

"Cynder, you had to have been there. Spyro's face was priceless." Sparx said as he turned around to face her. Cynder was a beautiful black dragoness that had ruby-like underbelly scales with bright blue eyes. She had a crush on Spyro ever since he had rescued her from the Dark Master.

"I heard everything." She said as she punched him in the face.

"Oww, what the hell was that for?" he said as he held his head to keep it from ringing.

"That was for telling him I was pregnant." She stated in a angry voice. One thing Sparx and Spyro both knew was not to make her angry. They had suffered greatly for pissing her off.

"What was that mom? Ok I'll be right over. Sorry cynder moms calling." And with that he flew off in a speed cynder thought never possible.

"Today's going to be a long day." She said with a sigh and headed back towards the temple.

_**At the dragon temple**_

Cynder walked in the temple to find Spyro being yelled at by the four guardians. Taking a sigh she walked into the room.

"Cynder, there you are. Is it true that you are pregnant?" Ignitus asked.

"No, Sparx set us up." She replied as everyone in the room relaxed. "I caught him laughing his head off after Spyro left."

"I swear I'm going to kill him.." Spyro mumbled. Volteer nodded in agreement. As Spyro planned his revenge on Sparx, Ignitus noticed in the water. After a bit it showed a vision of a village in flames with dragons and every other races running from a black dragon with a over-sized katana._ No…it can't be…Xavis?_ Ignitus thought as Spyro interrupted him.

"Ignitus what's wrong?" Spyro asked, concerned for his step-father.

"Spyro we must go for there is a village under attack." He said as he went into the other room. He reappeared a minute later with two long swords that seemed to be made of crystallized fire. He handed one to Spyro and Cynder.

"the village under attack is where my son, Flame lives. Flame is one year younger than you Spyro and looks almost like you except he is red. Follow me." The fire master said before flying out to the northeast. Spyro and cynder looked at each other before flying after him.

**and like I said, some old chars will be appearing. The story will pick up next chapter.**

**As for what Sparx said to Spyro, that thought suddenly popped in my head during school.**

**Hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Rurik, the master rambler**


	3. Chapter 2

**Re-edited version, the other one sucked.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Spyro but I own the OC's**

Spyro had never seen Ignitus so worked up before. He also wondered who Flame was. Was it true that he looked just like him, or was Ignitus just comparing him. _oh well, I guess I'll find out for myself._ He thought.

For what seemed like hour's Cynder and Spyro followed him to the village, until they saw smoke rising from a plain not to far away. What they saw was devastation for what seemed like miles. The building's were engulfed in flame and were falling apart. Bodies littered the streets, hacked apart or impaled.

"Flame…" Ignitus whispered before running into the town, a spear that seemed to be made of pure fire forming in his hands. Drawing their own weapons, Spyro and Cynder followed him.

after they got about 5 feet into the town, they were attacked three _things_ that seemed like they were made of shadow. Two of them looked like dragon's while the other looked like the monkey creatures that Spyro fought a few years back.

"_**You shall not pass!"**_ stated the baboon as two lunged at them. Spyro put his sword up and it impaled one of the creatures as one attacked Cynder. She sidestepped the attack and beheaded it.

"_**Aaaaarrrgghhh! I better report this to Xavis" **_the baboon said as he ran towards the center of the village.

"Xavis?" Spyro asked Cynder, who shrugged.

"we should look for survivors, Spyro." Cynder said. Spyro nodded.

**With Ignitus**

Ignitus had been sprinting down the street that led to the center of town, being attacked by the shadow creatures at entire way. Once he reached the center of the village, he saw some thing that sent ice down his body. Flame was trapped inside a cage with cuts and bruises covering his body and wasn't moving.

"Flame!" Ignitus yelled as he ran towards him. _Please don't be dead._ He thought before a chilling voice spoke.

"Your son isn't dead…..yet." said the voice. From the shadows a black dragon wielding a large katana appeared. A long scar stretched from his chest to his wing. The dragon's eyes were completely red.

"Xavis…." Ignitus hissed. The black dragon looked shocked.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend, hmmm?" Xavis asked in a mock shocked voice.

"You're no friend of mine." Ignitus said in a slow voice. Xavis snapped his fingers and the cage containing Flame suddenly grew black and began squeezing him.

"What are you doing to my son!" Ignitus yelled at Xavis, who stood there calmly before saying

"Killing him. I'd say he's got about 10 minutes left.," A smile appeared on Xavis's face, "Better hurry and if you want to stop me."

Ignitus growled and charged Xavis with his spear as two pairs of eyes watched. One set had amber eyes and the other had golden eyes.

"What do you think we should do, Hunter?" the Amber pair said

"We have to help them, Ornlu. Hopefully the old man can distract Xavis long enough for us to free the child." Ornlu nodded.

"Let's hope that your plan doesn't fail for once." Ornlu muttered as they left their hiding spot to set the plan in action.

As Ignitus charged, Xavis raised his sword to parry the attack, sending sparks everywhere. The fire master then backed away then shot a fireball at Xavis. "Is this the best you can do, Ignitus?" Xavis mocked as he deflected it back at Ignitus, hitting him square in the chest. Ignitus was sent flying into a flaming building, causing the building to collapse on him.

After about a minute, Xavis spoke "I know your not dead yet, so get up." Soon a figure could be seen walking out of the inferno. Ignitus walked out of the building, covered in gashes that blood was pouring out of. His breathing was labored.

"This has lasted to long, my friend. Time to die." Xavis said as he charged Ignitus. The red dragon weakly raised his weapon to block. The Dark Master turned his blade at the last second and knocked the Fire Master onto the ground. Xavis raised his katana over his head and held it in a striking position.

"Send my greetings to your son when he gets there." Xavis smirked as he brought down the blade, impaling him, then lifting him off the ground. Just then Spyro and Cynder ran into the center of the village. They had found no survivors in the entire village. When they saw Ignitus with Xavis's sword all the way through his body, they were completely shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO IT HIM, YOU BASTARD!" Cynder said, tears forming in her eyes. She had grown fond of the red dragon and looked up to him as a father as well. Spyro was too shocked to even cry or say a word.

Xavis smiled and flung his sword like lighting, sending Ignitus's body at their feet. Cynder checked his pulse and found out that he was still alive, but barely.

"my weapons are covered with poison so if you want him to live you'd better get some help in the next hour." Xavis cackled. At this Spyro finally snapped. A purple aura surrounded his body and making his blade turn into the purple element he had in the battle against Cynder.

"YOU WILL PAY XAVIS!" Spyro yelled as charged him. Xavis laughed and got ready to block when Spyro disappeared and appeared behind him. Xavis, who never expected this attack, was hit in the back by Spyro's blade, creating a huge gash that blood spurted from. Spyro then used the aura around him to make multiple pink dragon heads that attacked Xavis. After being assaulted for about 10 minutes, the heads vanished.

"You…..will….pay…for….this…'hero'" Xavis managed to say before fading into the darkness. Spyro collapsed onto the ground and gasping for air as Cynder finally got movement back from watching that attack.

"Damn….." said a voice from where Flame was being held. Cynder looked up to see a pure white dragon with black horns and ridges with amber eyes. He also about both Cynder and Spyro's age. On his back there was a great sword that seemed to be made out of light gems and on his wrist there was a bracer made from the same thing.

On his right stood a cheetah with golden eyes and with a bow drawn to its max length. He looked about 18.

"Who are you two?" Cynder asked. She wasn't sure if they were enemies or allies.

"I'm Ornlu," said the amber-eyed dragon, "and this idiot is Hunter."

"Hi, we came here tracking Xavis and we saw the old man," Hunter said as he pointed at Ignitus, "and we found a child being held hostage by him, so we decided to try and help."

"Wow Hunter that is the second time I heard you being _smart_ today." Ornlu said with a look of mock amazement.

"I have my moments." He replied proudly.

Cynder giggled slightly. She could get used having these two around but she had more important things to worry about.

"can you help me get these two somewhere safe?" She asked them.

"Sure I know someone that can help recover." Ornlu replied.

"Thank you so much." Cynder said.

"Don't mention it." Hunter laughed as he put his bow away.

"I just hope Larka isn't there." Ornlu muttered.

"Larka?" Cynder asked.

"Ornlu's girlfriend" Said Hunter as Ornlu punched him in the face.

"SHE…IS…NOT…MY…GIRLFRIEND!" Ornlu, who was now scarlet, yelled before opening Flames cage and pulling him out.

"You alright?" he asked to a awaking Flame.

"I think…" Flame replied before looking over to Ignitus's body that now had a pool of blood around him.

"Dad!" he bellowed before running over to him.

"He's still alive." Cynder said as she picked up a now unconscious Spyro.

"Oh yeah I forgot about him." Hunter said, earning another punch from Ornlu.

"Follow me." Ornlu said as he picked up Ignitus and flew off. Cynder sighed and took off after him, Flame behind her.

"Oh sure, leave me in the dust." Hunter yelled as he started walking after them.

**Here is the revised version of chapter 3. Ornlu and Larka are my last OC's that I have planned. In the next few chapters Spyro and Cynder will grow closer to each other, but how far I'm not sure.**

**If you want any of your OC's to make cameo's in this fic e-mail me **

**Rurik, master rambler over and out**


	4. Chapter 3

As they followed Ornlu, Cynder wondered why he has things on him made of light gems.

Many other questions buzzed in her head: Who was he? Can he really help us? And so on.

"What's wrong? You seem worried about something." Came a concerned voice from ahead of her. Ornlu was looking over his shoulder at her.

"What does this poison that Xavis spoke of do?" Flame asked, speaking for the first time.

"…..Have any of you been hit by his sword?" Ornlu asked gravely. Both Flame and Cynder shook their heads.

"The poison doesn't kill people…..it corrupts them," Ornlu explained, "If they are not near any light gems they will transform into the shadow beasts you fought earlier."

"But why is your weapon and bracer made of them…?" Cynder asked.

"I…I was hit by him…twice." Ornlu said sadly. "Xavis attacked where we are going about 2 years ago and was about to kill Hunter but I jumped in the way and was stabbed. I almost died."

"I'm sorry…" Flame said. Ornlu looked at him quizzically.

"For what?"

"Never mind." Flame replied.

They flew in silence for about ten minutes before Cynder asked "Where are we going?"

"To professor mole's lab, he'll know how to get Flame's dad better." Ornlu replied.

"Professor Mole?" Cynder and Flame both asked at the same time. They had heard everywhere they went that he was a genius and was constantly making new things, though most would blow up.

"The one and only." Ornlu said somewhat proudly as he landed in front of a lab that Cynder had somehow missed. As soon as she landed, Spyro stirred slightly and muttered something she didn't understand.

As they walked up to entrance, they were greeted by a pink dragoness that had golden horns, white scales on her chest, and sapphire eyes. Around her neck she had a locket that had a heart on the end. When they approached her, her jaw literally dropped at the sight of them.

"What happened to you Ornlu? And who are they?" she asked.

"No time to explain Ember, the big guy's been impaled by Xavis and we need to go in." Ornlu said.

Ember looked at Cynder, then at Spyro. As she looked at Flame she blushed slightly. She turned and opened the door to the lab and they all walked in.

**UNKNOWN**

Xavis stumbled into a black castle. As he walked in he was met by a baboon.

"Sir, are you alright?" the baboon asked.

"Do I look it?" Xavis snarled at him.

"S-sorry sir!" the baboon squeaked.

"Get back to work!" Xavis yelled at him. The baboon immediately complied and ran off into the shadows. _I'm going to kill that purple dragon if it's that last thing I do. _Xavis thought as he walked into the throne room.

"**Xavis… you failed me again."** A booming voice said.

"Forgive me master, but the purple dragon used some purple thing and defeated me." Xavis said as he kneeled down.

"**Purple…dragon? Spyro you mean, right?" **the voice said as a figure came from the shadows next to the throne. It was hard to tell what he looked like because of the black cloak that covered his body, but Xavis could tell he was interested in what he had to say.

"Yes, the very same dragon did this to me." Xavis said as he pointed to the gash on his back, which was bleeding rapidly.

"**You did kill one of his friends right?" **the figure asked.

"Almost, but I stabbed him through the chest. He won't last long before he dies or becomes one of us even with medical help." Xavis replied as he flinched from his wound.

"**I'd like to see him as one of us but….if it can't be helped. As for your wound, take some time off and let it heal." **the figure said as he gestured to the medical room.

"thank you master," Xavis said as stood up, "but what of the cheetah and white dragon that kept interrupting us for the past few years?"

"**kill them…..if possible bring their corpses back her that they can be **_**experimented**_** on." **said the figure as he turned to leave.

"one more question. Who will be my replacement while I am healing?" Xavis asked as the figure turned around

"**I thought you'd never ask."** He said as he snapped his fingers and another figure came from the shadows. As the figure got closer Xavis could see that it had orange skin, a single horn sprouting from its head, and a scepter. It wore Black clothes with a black cape.

"**This is Ripto. While he is weak in physically, he has powerful magic abilities. For example he can draw out the darkness in people's hearts.** The figure said as Ripto bowed slightly.

"It will be my pleasure to aid in covering this world with darkness." He said as he started to grin. Xavis could get used to this guy, but his wound is taxing him to much stamina. As he stumbled into the medical room, Ripto and his master began discussing their next move.

**Pridewing castle**

An Emerald dragon was running down a hallway. The dragon had jade horns and eyes and was well built for his age, which was 16. He continued to the front door of the castle when he was stopped by a crimson dragon about his age.

"Going somewhere Zerith?" the crimson dragon asked

"Get out of the way Tanis!" Zerith replied angrily as he attempted to push him aside before he could Tanis grabbed his shoulder.

"Listen Zerith, we all know you want to kill Xavis for what he did to your family. We all want to kill Xavis as well." Tanis said in an attempt to calm Zerith down.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL TANIS, SO DON'T THINK YOU CAN RELATE YOURSELF TO ME! IF YOU TRY AND STOP ME I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Zerith shouted at Tanis as he pulled out of Tanis's grip. As he stormed out the front gate, Tanis said:

"I'm not trying to stop you Zerith….I'm saying that I'm going with you." That statement made Zerith turn around and look at him.

"What can the both of us do? It's better if…" Zerith started to say but Tanis interrupted him.

"It's not going to be just us. Fezar and Aura are coming as well whether you like or not." Tanis stated as two dragons, almost as if on cue, started running to them. One was a cobalt dragon while the other was silver.

"I'd be better if friend's stuck together." The cobalt dragon said as he lifted a massive hammer on his shoulder. The silver dragon nodded before adding.

"If we stick together, the more of a chance we can kill Xavis and find my cousin." She said. Zerith started to protest against this.

"Aura you can't come! If you were hurt or killed I could never forgive myself." Zerith protested. He had feelings for Aura and just about everyone that they knew that she felt the same way. Aura smiled slightly before hugging him. Zerith didn't know what to do because this was the first time she'd done something so bold.

"Can you two _ever _be separated?" the cobalt dragon asked jokingly. Aura and Zerith both blushed and separated.

"Wow Fezar…you really know how to ruin a moment." Tanis commented dryly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Fezar shot back.

"Before we go however, we should to be weapons for the rest of us, right?" Aura suggested as Fezar and Zerith, who reluctantly decided not to argue about this, and Tanis nodded.

"Going somewhere?" asked a voice from behind them as they all jumped.

"Slappy, don't scare us like that!" Tanis said breathlessly. The grey dragon chuckled at their reaction. Slappy was just a name that everyone called him from since he was little and was Aura's father.

"You need weapons, huh?" Slappy asked them as everyone except Fezar nodded. "I think I can get you kids some weapons for a small price." At that everyone sighed before Slappy smiled almost sadly before saying.

"Kill Xavis for me. I know if you find your cousin you can do it." They all nodded as he smiled even more. "Come with me, I think I can get you some." He said as he walked away with the group right behind him.

**Somewhere in a forest**

Hunter ran as fast as he could through the forest that served as a shortcut to the Professor's lab. He had gotten lost and if he ever found the Professor's lab, he would kill Ornlu for leaving him. As he kept running he didn't notice someone else was in the forest and crashed right into her. As he got up he saw it was a female rabbit with brown-gold fur.

"S-sorry about that….um…what's your name again?" Hunter apologized. The female rabbit smiled and got up before answering.

"My name is Bianca, and you are?" she asked.

"M-my name is-is H-Hunter." Hunter stuttered as she giggled at his sudden nervousness.

"Well Hunter, what brings you into this forest?" Bianca asked him.

"Well I was on my way to the professor's lab after my friend left me in the dust after he saw someone dying and brought him back here. So the reason I'm heading back there is because I'm going to kill him." He stated.

"you might want to move quickly then, because this forest is ruled by a evil sorceress that wants to dominate this world." Bianca said gravely as a cage suddenly popped out of nowhere and fell on them.

"Bianca, why did you betray me?" a chilling voice asked from behind them. As they turned around they found an obese blue komodo dragon that had a scepter.

"Who's this whale?" Hunter asked Bianca who looked extremely frightened.

"T-that's the Sorceress." She said, trembling.

"A 'whale' am I, little cheetah?" The Sorceress asked Hunter, her eyes narrowing into slits. "Well then, I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson in discipline." As she snapped her fingers, enveloping them in blue mist, making them disappear.

**Regarding the OC's up there that I just added, those are my friends who requested to be in the story. Slappy was uncle. R.I.P 1971-2006. Professor mole is just a name I made up for the professor so I could get the story moving. Next chapter will be a little fluff but not to much.**

**Rurik, master rambler**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok, I am making this a crossover with something that I doubt anyone would guess, but will found out shortly. Also go to VUgames forums and read Fungeek375's story, it good. I may take a break from this story and try a Flame x Cynder story because I haven't seen one yet. And I hate how big things seem when you type it, but not when you post it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or anything that I am crossing over with this fic.**

After finding a hospital bed, Ornlu laid Ignitus down, and then went to get the blood off of him. Ember was showing Flame around the lab, leaving a sleeping Spyro and Cynder alone. Cynder gazed at him before feeling heat rise to her face. _I wish I could tell him how much I love him…but what if he doesn't love me back?_ She thought. She kept in deep thought and didn't notice Spyro wake up.

"Cynder…?" he asked, still half asleep. Cynder spun around and looked at him, shocked that he was still awake after that attack. "Cynder, you look…beautiful."

Cynder couldn't help but blush after hearing him say that, and Spyro noticed that. _So...she does have feelings for me as well. Might as well find out. _ He thought to himself. "Cynder there's something I need to tell you." He said hesitantly.

"What is it, Spyro?" She asked him. _Please let it be what I think it is…_

"Cynder, I….I…I," Spyro stuttered _It's only three words!! _He thought to himself "I-I love you."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Cynder felt her heart do a back flip. She jumped on him and kissed him on the lips, then a bright flash appeared, causing them to separate. They looked over and saw Ornlu holding what looked like a box and was trying not to laugh.

"Yes! I've finally got blackmail against someone!" he laughed as Cynder and Spyro, who were beyond pissed, started advancing on him. As he turned to run, he saw a jade dragon with blue eyes blocking the door.

"Larka, move or they'll kill me!" he said as desperately as he could. Larka shook her head and grinned slightly, staying where she was.

"You walked into this one yourself, Ornlu. I'm not helping you get out of everything." She said as Cynder and Spyro lunged at him.

"Traitor!" he yelled as he threw the camera in the air as he was brought down by Cynder. The camera landed in a waiting Flame's arms, resulting in Cynder getting off of Ornlu and chasing Flame. Flame bolted toward the front door, Cynder and Spyro right behind him, and ran outside.

"This is going to come back to me, I know it." Ornlu said as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Yes it is, and once it does I'm not helping you. For some reason you always need me to back you up when you run into trouble." Larka replied as Ornlu blushed slightly. "I'll make you a deal, if you can get the camera before me, then I won't tell the professor. But if you lose, then I'll make you do something for me."

"You're on!" Ornlu said as he ran out of the room, Larka right behind him. The professor was like a father to him, and he knew very well if he got on his nerves, he would pay dearly. Larka, on the other hand, would probably embarrass him with the things she would have him do. He would take the professor any day. As he ran outside, he saw dark clouds forming in the distance._ I better make this quick, or I'm going to be stuck in this storm. _He thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been raining heavily for the past few hours near the lab but this rain was different. Instead of water coming down from the clouds, a bright blue liquid was coming down. Once they hit the ground, everything around it would become infected with a blue radioactive glow. The strangest thing about the liquid was the fact that it was forming something. The liquid took on a humanoid appearance that had large, round bulky shoulders that were black and had spots of the blue liquid on it. On its right arm a black cannon materialized and a faint blue glow can be seen inside of it.

Black armor attached itself to the figure and had blue veins running through it. The final part materialized around its head, forming a visor that was bright blue.

After the figure shaped itself out, the rain stopped. The figure raised its head and looked around before cackling in a demonic way. It then lifted its feet off the ground and floated to a random direction. On its way, it heard voices and floated over to the source. The source of the voices and was three dragoness. One was black and had ruby scales on her chest while the other was pink and had white scales along her chest. The last one was a pure jade dragon with blue eyes.

The figure couldn't make out what they were saying but then the dragonesses started walking where it was hiding. The creature backed up slowly but hit into a bush, which caused the dragons to look in its direction.

"What was that?" the pink dragon asked

"Just a bird Ember. No need to have a heart attack about it." The jade dragon replied.

"But Larka, I saw something that looked black and it was almost as big as us." Ember said with a worried tone.

"Fine, we'll go see what it is, but if it's a bird I swear…." The black dragon threatened jokingly. As they got closer, the figure transformed into a ball and began to roll away when a shriek suddenly came from behind it. The ball turned to see the 3 dragonesses looking terrified because they had seen it turn into a ball and roll around.

"Cynder, what the hell is that?" Larka asked

"How should I know, you're the smart one." The black dragon replied. As the dragons approached the figure, the creature turned back from a ball into a person and began charging its cannon and fired. The dragonesses dodged the attack but the armored figure curled around in the air and was surrounded by the blue liquid and shot towards them, hitting Larka and sending her flying through multiple trees and knocking her unconscious. After the creature slammed into the ground from that attack it got back up and fired what seemed like a missile at them, causing them to jump out of the way. Cynder, leaving her sword back at the lab, bared her claws and attacked it, leaving a thin scratch. The thing grabbed her with its left arm and threw her into the air, shooting her with a beam of blue liquid at her, hitting her in the chest and having her fall to the ground with a dull thud.

"Cynder!" Ember cried out as she rushed to her friend's side and found out that she was still alive. She got up and glared at the figure who laughed in its demonic way. Without warning, she lunged at it, cutting off its laugh as she slammed it into the ground. Ember then raised her claw and raked it along its chest, causing it to glow with a blue aura. It then kicked her off it and rose into the air and pointed its cannon at her and shot it at her. She ducked below two, dodged one, jumped over the 4th, but the fifth hit her in the leg and sending waves of pain coursing through her body and fell to the ground. She lifted her head to see another missile coming at her and she felt it hit her, and then knew no more.

**Somewhere in space**

A ship pulled into a docking bay in the sector no.87X4H. The ship was orange and had green windows with pillar-like things on the bottom. As the ship landed, marines wearing white suits of armor stopped what they were doing and saluted the incoming ship. As the ship landed, someone somersaulted out of it. As the person hit the ground, you could see it in detail. Orange armor covered most of the person's body except for the chest, which had red, and round, bulky shoulder pads. On the right arm, a cannon was there. The helmet was red and had a green visor.

The person's name was Samus Aran, a female bounty hunter whose deeds were as famous as her. A few weeks ago, she had left the planet Aether after saving it from the Ing, space pirates, and her dark twin, Dark Samus. Dark Samus was in fact metroid prime, who in it's last moments, absorbed the phazon in her power suit before collapsing it's lair on itself. A few months later, Samus crashed landed on Aether and met prime there. After traveling between Aether's dark side and light side, she found the Emperor Ing. After defeating it in a long, hard battle, the planet began to collapse on itself and Samus encountered Prime for the 3rd time and defeated it, apparently killing it. After restoring peace to the planet, she left and returned to HQ. Now she was called her by her CO.

As she walked into the base, she was encountered by a handsome man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Samus, been a while." He said in a calm voice.

"Nice to see you as well, Adam." Samus replied, shaking his hand. Believe it or not, Adam was he CO, and usually called her "Lady" at the end of briefing. Adam gestured towards the briefing room, and walked inside, Samus right behind him.

"Samus, I know you're still on vacation from your last adventure, but phazon has appeared on the planet Ser'anin. I don't know how it has appeared without prime, but we need you to investigate.

I will be coming along as well, any objections, Lady?" He briefed her. Samus shook her head and was about to leave when a marine ran through the door. The marine's armor was breached in multiple places and blood was pouring out of the wounds.

"Space Pirates are attack! We need backup!" he said as he collapsed to the ground, dead. Samus and Adam looked at each other before running out of the room. Bodies littered the hallway, both humans and space pirates. Space pirates were humanoid in appearance, but had scythe-like blades on their arms and weird dog-like faces. They ranged from human sized to large brutish versions.

After about a minute of running down the hallway, Samus opened a door leading to the docking area and found a shoot-out between humans and space pirates, but one figure stood out the most to Samus. The figure looked like a huge dragon, but was plated with metal armor and had yellow wings.

"Ridley….." Samus whispered. She killer or her parents and leader of the space pirates was standing right in front of her. She snapped out of her thoughts when Adam shouted at her to aid in the battle. Samus nodded and shot a missile at a space pirate, sending it flying into a wall. Five other space pirates looked her way and fired at her. She stepped out of the way of the fire and shot back at them. After a few rounds, one pirate dropped and the others increased their fire. Samus charged her cannon and unleashed a charge blast on two of them, killing them. The other space pirate hit her, making her normal 99 energy go down to 94. After dispatching that pirate, the 5th one was nowhere to be seen. She heard a shot being fire and a loud thump. She turned around and saw Adam standing over the body of a pirate and giving her the thumbs up.

"Samus Aran….so good to see you again." A chilling voice came from behind her. Samus turned around to see a giant clawed hand coming down on her. She jumped out of the way to see Ridley grinning evilly at her. Samus charged a shot and fired it at Ridley's chest, causing him to shriek in agony. Ridley whipped his tail at Samus and hit her, causing her energy to drop down to drop down to 54. _When did he get so strong? _She thought to herself.

"You're wondering how I got this strong? You'll be surprised what phazon can do…" Ridley said as if he was reading her mind. Ridley brought his claw down on her as if to finish her off, but stopped when an energy blast him in the back of the head. Ridley whirled around to see Adam holding his energy weapon at his head. Ridley opened his jaw and blue energy began to charge.

"Adam, move now! He's using phazon as an attack." Samus said as she fired a missile at Ridley's back. Ridley released a pillar of phazon at Adam, who ran faster than he could ever run before. When the missile hit Ridley, he turned around and slashed Samus, dropping her energy down to 1.

"So the great Samus Aran lies at the verge of defeat. Oh well, legends can't last forever." Ridley said as he fired phazon into the engine room. "I'd say you have 5 minutes left, use them wisely, not that it matters!" With that he flew into space and headed towards Ser'anin. A timer reading 5:00 appeared on her HUD.

"Samus lets go, now!" Adam yelled as he helped Samus stand up. They ran towards Samus's ship, which luckily happened to be near by, when another pillar of phazon destroyed it. They looked and saw Ridley grinning at them, and then he flew off.

"Dammit! We need to find another ship!" Adam said as Samus began to walk on her own. She pointed to a space pirate ship that was ready to launch and ran towards it. The pirates noticed them and fired, but Samus shot a charge beam at them, followed by a missile, killing them. Where their bodies were, three red energy balls floated there. Samus charged her cannon and drew them in, then ran into the ship. Adam was franticly trying to get the ship to launch, but didn't know what button to press.

"Samus, what do I press?!" he yelled to her as the timer went down to 1:00.

"Press the green and yellow one at the same time!" she yelled back. Adam pressed them and the ship began the hover above the ground.

"What now?!" he yelled.

"The red one!" she yelled back as the timer read 0:20. The ship began to move out of the base and started towards Ser'anin. The ship picked up speed and was far enough away so that they were not hit by the debris from the exploding station. Adam looked back and sighed.

"At least we made it, eh Lady?" he said. Samus nodded sadly then looked down at Ser'anin and faintly saw Ridley flying into it, followed by a few space pirate ships. She sighed slightly and looked out a different window.

_So much for my vacation… _she thought as they headed towards Ser'anin.

**Are you surprised on the crossover I am doing? I don't know how it came to me, but it did and I decided to go along with it. If you're wondering who Adam is, play Metroid Fusion. **

**Ok so if you want to know if I go insane with my ideas, tune in next time. Also this takes place in between Echoes and Corruption. Next chap, what will be Spyro's reaction to seeing Samus? Wait until next chapter for the answer.**

**Rurik, master rambler. **


	6. Chapter 5

**I hate my comp….! I've been playing devil may cry 3 and it is awesome. I have no idea where this fic is going. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or metroid.**

Spyro, having chased Flame around the entire forest, got lost. After about 30 minutes of wandering around, he saw a giant dragon followed by a few floating things. The dragon landed on the ground and things came out of the floating things.

"Rejoice, my minions. Samus Aran is now dead! Now, nothing will stop us from controlling the universe!" the dragon said in a chilling voice that sent ice down Spyro's spine. As he looked up into the sky, he saw another land nearby. Getting bored with the large dragon talking, he went to see what the other ship was doing away from the others.

**Space pirate frigate**

"Samus, wake up!" a voice yelled in Samus's ear. Samus had fallen asleep shortly after taking off from the now destroyed base. She groggily got up and checked her vital signs and the rest of her suit. When she found everything in working order, she walked outside to check their surroundings.

She was met by a lush forest with green trees and flowers everywhere. What startled her most was a building a good distance away, but no humans had ever settled here.

"Wow, I can get used to this place. No tax collectors, no toxic smog, no nothing! Now if only Ridley wasn't here…" Adam said. "This planet has oxygen so we don't need our helmets that much." Samus turned to see him in white battle armor without his helmet. Samus took of her helmet reveal a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Wow Samus, you look beautiful without the bun you usually have on." Adam joked. Samus smiled at him but a sound from a nearby bush caused her to point her cannon at it. She put back on her helmet to see a life sign on the radar.

"What is it Samus?" Adam asked as he went for his gun.

"I don't know, but it's huge." She said. Just then a giant azure snake with white feathery wings burst from the trees and lunged at them. The snake was at least 30 feet long. Samus go our her scan visor and scanned it

Quetzalcoatl:

REINCARNATION OF THE SNAKE GOD, SKUMA. IT HAS GREAT DURIBILITY, BUT THERE IS LESS NEAR THE HEAD REGION. IT HAS THE ABILITY TO USE ELECTRICITY TO ATTACK OPPONENTS. MAXIMMUM FIREPOWER IS REQUIRED.

A bar appeared on the top of her HUD and read QUETZALCOATL. Samus fired at missile at its head, making the bar drop slightly, than began shooting with rapid fire shots from her power beam. The beast shrieked in agony and shot an energy ball at her, which she side-stepped. Adam fired toward its head with his gun, causing it to shoot 3 balls at him. He dodged two but the last one caught him in the arm, shattering it. It took all of his might not to cry out in agony and distract Samus. After the bar got a quarter down, the beat flew into the air and started dropping electrical balls down on them. Samus dodged them and still fired at its head. After about 5 minutes of this, Samus was hit by one and her energy dropped down to 79, the snakes down two quarters. The giant roared and an explosion of energy came out of it and hit the ship, causing it to explode and sent debris down on them. The snake landed again and swallowed Samus. When it seemed like she had died, a small explosion came from its mouth and Samus, in her ball form, rolled out. The snake shrieked again and flew off into the distance, leaving behind something.

Samus walked towards it and grabbed it, causing a message to appear:

WAVE BEAM. THIS BEAM FIRES ELECTICAL WAVES AT THE TARGET. CHARGE IT TO STUN TARGETS.

The beam looked exactly the same as the other wave beam she had on Tallon IV. Purple energy raced through her arm cannon, which widened. After acquiring the beam, she looked back saw Adam curled up on a ball, clutching his left arm. She ran over to him as he looked up.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Was hit…completely shattered my arm…didn't want to distract you." He said as he tried to smile, but failed. Samus looked over at the ruined remains of the space pirate ship, then over towards the building on the background. She had heard reports of civilized life here, but she never thought that it was this far along. Adam saw what she was looking at and gasped, mentally slapping himself for not noticing it.

"Lets head over there, maybe we can get help ands warn them of Ridley. Can you walk?" She asked him. Adam nodded as he got up, and started walking towards the building, Samus right behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ornlu ran through the forest, still searching for the camera. As he came to a clearing, he immediately turned back and hid behind a tree. A large dragon followed by an army of weird, humanoid figures. The dragon turned around and began speaking.

"We must split up if we are to find a proper base for conquering this planet." He said. "The sooner we find one, the better for you." The dragon then began assigning five of the aliens to random directions. A group of them started heading towards Ornlu's position, causing him retreat deeper into the forest. The aliens began barking in their language and got out their guns.

_What the hell are these things? I'd better warn the professor about this…._ Ornlu thought as he began to sneak away when he stepped on a twig, causing the aliens to look directly at him. The aliens said something then began firing at him, causing him to jump into a tree. They still shot at the tree but didn't notice him sneak out it and come behind them. He lunged at them, remembering his sword before leaving the lab, and stabbed one through the chest. The rest turned and bared their forearm scythes. One lunged at Ornlu, who parried then cut off its head in a counter attack. Another charged him, attempting to impale him, but missed and cut his side. Ornlu spun around and kicked it in the head, snapping its neck. The last two charged him and both swung their weapons at him at the same time, making Ornlu jump into the air and throwing his sword at the, impaling one through the gut. Ornlu landed and grabbed his sword from the corpse as the last one sliced at him. He attempted to turn to parry it, but was too slow; resulting in a large gash from his right should to his left hip, causing him to yell in agony. Ornlu turned and cut the alien in half before collapsing. After he gained his strength to stand, he got out his phone from wherever the hell dragons keep their stuff, and began dialing the professor's lab. He was thankful that the professor invented these things because they were quite useful.

"Password?" the phone asked.

"Dammit I don't have time for this! 57893!" He yelled into the phone.

"Please hold as we transfer your call." The phone said. Ornlu almost broke the phone but calmed himself as a voice came from behind him.

"So, you are quite the fighter…" Ornlu turned to see the giant dragon unleash a beam of blue energy at him. Ornlu jumped out of the way, but when he landed he felt pain shoot through his whole body. He looked over to see that his entire right arm was missing and blood was gushing out of it.

"Who…are you…?" Ornlu managed to say as he kneeled down in agony. The giant smiled before replying.

"My name is Ridley, and I am your new master…so be a good slave and bow to me!" he said.

"You picked…the wrong type of…slave then." Ornlu said as he got up and charged him. As he jumped into the air, Ridley brought up his claw and hit his sword, shattering it. Then he whipped his tail forward and impaled Ornlu through the chest, then flung him into a tree.

"Slaves that rebel…die." Ridley stated as he smiled coldly, than flying into the air towards the north.

Ornlu's life literally flashed before his eyes. He saw when he and Hunter first met, and when he first met Larka 7 years ago. _Larka…I wish I had a chance… to say…that I love you…_ he thought sadly before slipping into blackness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flame, who had returned to the lab in order to ditch Cynder, was walking into the Professors room because he had a question to ask him. As he walked in the room, he saw an old mole at a table muttering calculations about something.

"Professor?" Flame asked causing the mole to look up.

"Eh? Oh Flame, you came to ask about your father right?" The Professor asked him as he nodded. "Your father should be awake by this time if you want to see him."

As Flame turned to leave, a phone started ringing and the Professor answered it. "Ornlu what is it? Ornlu? Ornlu this isn't the time for a prank call. Ornlu are you there? Answer me or I'll make you work overtime……Ornlu?" the Professor repeated.

"What's wrong Professor?" Flame asked.

"Something's not right….Ornlu never calls unless it's an emergency, but he hasn't answered, so I'm getting worried." The Professor said as he got up and punched in some codes in a nearby screen. A beacon appeared on the screen and he pointed at it.

"This is where the signal came from; can you find the others and find out what's happened to Ornlu?" The Professor asked as Flame nodded. Flame ran out of the room and as he went out the front door, he was met by two strange figures. One was wearing orange armor and the other white.

"Do you live here?" the orange one asked. Flame could tell it was female.

"At the moment, yes, but who are you?" Flame asked.

"My name is Samus Aran and he is Adam Malkovich. He shattered his arm after we ran into some trouble with a giant snake. Can you help him?" she said as Adam smiled at him slightly.

"Uhh….sure but I was just about to find out what happened to my friend who went MIA about five minutes ago. Wait here while I get the professor." He told them as he ran inside. A few minutes later he reappeared with the Professor right behind him.

"Flame, are these the ones you were talking about?" The professor asked as Flame nodded. "What can I do for you two?"

"My friend shattered his arm we were wondering if you could help us?" Samus said.

"Come in, we'll get your friend fixed up. Flame, go find Ornlu quickly." The Professor told Flame.

"I think as payment I could help as well, what does your friend look like?" Samus asked Flame.

"He is a white dragon with black horns; he was looking for something when he went missing." Flame replied as Samus nodded. "We also have to find Ember, a pink dragon, Larka, a jade dragon, and Cynder, a black dragon. Also if you find a purple dragon, send him back here. You shouldn't have any trouble finding him because he is the only purple dragon on this planet."

"Why is he the only purple dragon on the planet?" Samus asked him, but Flame had already run off. "I guess I'll find out later…." With that, she set off after him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Larka awoke in a place not in the forest, but in a graveyard. A funeral was being held, and she walked over to it. The strangest thing happened was when she tripped, she went _through_ the crowd. When she looked up; she saw that she tripped through Flame.

"Flame?" She asked but got no reply.

"He can't hear you, no one can…" a voice responded. She turned around to see Ornlu standing there.

"Ornlu, where are we?" she asked him.

"We are in between the land of the dead and the living. What your seeing is about a week ahead you." He replied.

"So…we're dead?" she asked him again.

"You're not dead, but the person for the funeral is. Go look to see who it is." Ornlu said with a grim smile. Larka went over to the tombstone and what she saw on it made her gasp in horror. On the tombstone it read: ORNLU PRIDEWING, KILLED BY RIDLEY, LEADER OF THE SPACE PIRATES.

"Ornlu….your dead?" She asked in almost a whisper. Ornlu came from behind her and embraced her.

"Yeah…I wanted to see you one last time before I went." He said as Larka burst into tears. Ornlu wiped her tears away with his hand and looked directly into her eyes. "Don't cry, Larka. I always hated it when you cried because it made want to cry as well. I don't want to remember you crying."

"But…but I'll never see you again!" She sobbed.

"I wasn't finished, there's one more thing I want to say to you. And that is that I love you and always will." Ornlu said he leaned in and kissed her. Larka, still shocked from hearing him say that, was taken back by this. After breaking the kiss she embraced him back and they stood like that for about five minutes.

"Larka, it's time for me to go…" Ornlu stated as he pulled away.

"Don't go Ornlu! I love you!" She called after him.

"I know, I love you too. Be strong for me, and be happy. If you try and do suicide I will sent you back from the dead." He said in a serious tone. He then became transparent and Larka was transported back to forest. Larka burst into tears and curled up under a tree and sobbed.

**That was short, but sad. Even though Ornlu's last name is Pridewing, it has no connection to the castle. I almost cried writing this chapter, and I never cry! Larka will have a major personality change in the next few chapters. I can't believe I killed a main char so early…. It took forever to figure out how he was going to die. I tried the Lt. Huges death from FMA but it didn't work….ah well. I'm trying to figure out how to add Hunter back into the story…**

**Rurik, master rambler.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Few plot twists during this chap, and I still don't know what the hell I am doing with this fic.**

**Lots of humor in this chap and hints toward the future, keep your eyes open!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

Spyro walked through the forest, eager to see why that ship was away from the others. As he got the near the ship, he saw smoke rising from it. As he ran over to it, he was completely fascinated by it, even though it was ruined. As he went inside, he was met by broken containers with blue liquid coming out of it.

"What is this...?" Spyro wondered as he walked over to it. As he got to the edge of it, he was pushed into it. Searing pain wracked through his body as he yelled in agony. His eyes turned blue and vein-like tendrils of the liquid appeared on his body, and his scales turned a light blue color as his wings and horns turned black. After five minutes of pure agony, the pain subsided and Spyro got up.

"What...the hell…happened?" He asked himself tiredly. He didn't expect anyone to answer him, but he was surprised.

"You fell in a pool of Phazon, your lucky that it didn't kill you." Spyro turned to see a black dragon about his age with amber eyes and red wings. Every time he breathed lines of red appeared on his body, but what surprised Spyro the mostly was his weapon. He had a large, jagged sword that had eyes on the handle and a skull on the end of the handle, with another eye dangling from a chain.

"Who are you?" Spyro asked. The black dragon smiled before answering.

"I have many names, but I am mostly called Chaos for some reason. I guess it was when I fell into phazon last year and this happened they started calling me this." He said.

"Why are you here?" Spyro asked him again

"I don't know, I just remember waking up an hour ago and I wandered over here." Chaos said as he went to leave. "On my way here I saw two dragons knocked out. They were both females and their scales were black and pink. Just giving you the heads up, I would save them but I lack the skills."

Spyro felt his blood run cold for some reason when he heard him say that. He ran outside and ran after Chaos.

"Hey, where did you find the two dragons? I know a place we can take them." Spyro called after him. Chaos turned and motioned him to follow. Spyro followed him down a path that he somehow missed when he felt an urge to ask him a few questions.

"Chaos, what exactly is Phazon." He asked.

"Phazon is a radioactive element that, if come in contact with, usually kills or mutates the thing. We're lucky that it only changed what we looked like and get us a type of superpower. If channeled properly, you can unleash blasts of it at your enemy. However, if you use to much you will die from the abuse of power." Chaos explained gravely.

"What do you mean by mutates?" Spyro asked again.

"It changes genetic makeup and mostly changes how we act and the way we look. But, as the mutation takes place, you become corrupted by it. I don't know all the details on Phazon but if you now step in liquid versions, it will recharge you."

"I see….what will people who know me think once they see me now?"

"They'll accept what you are now or you'll become an outcast like me." Chaos stated sadly. Spyro wondered how Cynder will react to this. Ornlu will probably make fun of him and the others would ask how it happened. _Cynder…please accept who I am now… _he thought as they walked into a clearing and Spyro gasped. On the ground Cynder and Ember laid on the ground, unconscious. Spyro ran over to Cynder and shook her in an attempt to awake her. When she didn't move, Spyro began to do CPR.

"I wonder what did these to them…." Chaos wondered as he went to check on Ember. A large hole on the right side of her chest and left leg was present and blood was slowly coming out of it. They both heard a faint click and they turned to see a orange suit of armor and a red dragon standing about 10 feet away from them.

"Who are you, and what have you done to them." The red dragon asked angrily.

"We just got here and we found them like this. Now if you don't mind we're attempting to save them. Unless you have some healing powers, help us get them safe." Chaos said as he picked up Ember.

"Wait, is that you Ornlu?" the red dragon asked as Chaos looked at him questionably.

"Who the hell is Ornlu?" Chaos asked as Spyro picked up Cynder.

"Never mind, we need to get them safe. Follow us." The red dragon said as a jade dragon emerged from the woods. The jade dragon looked completely miserable and sad.

"Larka, what happened to you?" the red dragon asked as he ran over to her.

"He's gone Flame….." she replied.

"Who's gone?"

"ORNLU YOU IDIOT! HE'S DEAD!" Larka yelled as she started crying. Flame looked completely startled and the suit of armor even looked surprised.

"Who the hell is this "Ornlu" person? It rings a bell somewhere…" Chaos whispered to Spyro.

"He's a major idiot who likes to stick his neck into everything. He saved my step-fathers life though…" Spyro replied.

"Can we speed this up a little? I know you're all sad about this Ornlu person, but if we don't hurry we're going to lose two more people." Chaos stated as he began walking off in a random direction.

"Right, we can pay our respects to him later but now we have an emergency." The armor said as it motioned them to follow it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you putting on me?!"

After Samus and Flame had left, Adam was taken into a hospital room and the professor was putting medicine on his arm, which caused it to burn.

"For the hundredth time, this will make you better." The Professor repeated for the hundredth time.

"Yeah? Well my arm feels like it's been put in a lake of lava!"

"It takes time! Medicine doesn't work instantly you idiot!"

"Where I come from, it does!"

"Do you not want for your arm to be fixed?!"

"No…"

"Then shut up!" Adam began to protest as a middle aged brown dragon with a cane walked by the room.

"YOU shut up. He's a doctor; he knows what he's doing." He said as he walked in and whacked him on the other arm with his cane. Adam clutched his other arm and glared at the dragon. "Makes your other arm feel better doesn't it? The brain focuses on the most pain you are in and cancels out the other pain. You should be thanking me."

"Thank you Dr. House. By the way, how's Ignitus doing?" The Professor asked.

"Don't know, not my patient." House said as he limped out of the room. "By the way, Flames back with a walking tin can."

"Tin can?" Adam repeated questionably.

"Well, I guess we'll find out what Ornlu wanted." The Professor mumbled as he walked out of the room, Adam behind him. After about a minute of walking, they found Flame and "tin can" in the entrance to the lab. As they approached them, they say Flame with a sad expression on his face.

"Flame, why the long face?" the Professor asked him.

"Ornlu…he's dead. I never got to repay him for saving my father…" Flame somberly said.

"HE'S WHAT?!" The Professor yelled in sheer disbelief.

"ARE YOU THAT SLOW PROFESSOR? HE WAS KILLED BY SOME RIDLEY PERSON!" Larka, who was in the corner, yelled at him. Everyone in the area looked at her because they'd never seen her explode like this.

"Wait; did you just say Ridley, the leader of the Space Pirates?" Samus asked Larka.

"Yes, do know where he is so I can kill him for taking Ornlu away from me?" Larka responded, barely restraining from yelling at her.

"You can't kill him, he's to strong, even for me! And I've defeated him multiple times already!" Samus shot back.

"Before you both kill each other, shouldn't we worry more about getting these two help? Unless you enjoy watching people die when you can do something about it…" a black dragon asked them as Ember, who he was carrying in his arms, began to twitch slightly.

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled at him.

"He's right, we should get Cynder and Ember help now." A blue dragon, who was carrying cynder on his back, stated.

"Flame, who are these two and how do they know their names?" the Professor asked Flame as he led them into the hospital ward.

"Don't know, but I'll ask them." He whispered back.

"Hey you two, who exactly are you?" Flame asked.

"I'm known from where I come from as Chaos after falling into a pool of Phazon, and the blue dragon is none other than the Wonder boy Spyro, who also fell into a pool of Phazon." The black dragon said as Samus pointed her canon at him.

"Where did you find the Phazon and how do you know of it? And I thought Spyro was purple…" Samus said.

"I can't remember…" Chaos replied as Samus put her canon to his head.

"Don't play games with me; I'm not in the mood." She stated coldly.

"Look, I'd love to play games but I'm trying to save someone's life. Please leave a message." Chaos replied as Adam tried not to laugh. For the years he'd known Samus, she'd never been so evenly matched with temper. _This is going to be very interesting…_ Adam thought. Unfortunately for him, Samus saw him laugh a bit and proceeded to chase him down the hall. As soon as they left, both Chaos and Spyro burst out laughing, earning a smile from Larka.

_Chaos reminds me so much of Ornlu for some reason. _She thought sadly. She missed him so much, even though he'd been dead for less than three hours. Larka wished that she'd told him how she felt sooner. The memory of first meeting him entered her thoughts.

_FLASHBACK: 7 years ago_

_A young Larka and Ember ran through a deserted town on a research program with Hunter and the Professor._

"_Larka, I heard there's a haunted house around here." Ember told Larka._

"_Really? The professor told us there was no such thing!" Larka replied._

"_I heard it was the same one Xavis lived in, and you can hear footsteps if you go in."_

"_Let's go find out!" The two than ran off into the middle of town. They came across a large house in the center and walked inside. After a few minutes of exploring they heard rapid footsteps approaching their location._

"_What was that?" Ember asked Larka, who looked as terrified as her._

"_I don't know." she replied as they both felt cold metal on their neck._

"_Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" a young voice about their age asked. They glanced over their shoulder to see a young white dragon holding two swords against their neck .He had a bandage wrapped around his right arm to his elbow and around his eyes._

"_m-my name i-is Larka a-and her n-name is Ember." Larka stuttered out of pure fear. The other dragon pulled his sword away and looked confused._

"_Your voices, they sound my age…" he said._

"_We're 7 years old, can't you take off that bandage around your eyes and see that yourself?" Ember asked._

"_It won't do any good…I'm blind." He said, "Unless you have a mad scientist, I'm like this forever. By the way my name is Ornlu."_

"_Your blind?!" they both repeated, dumbfounded._

"_Is that a problem?" he asked them._

"_No, it's that we know someone that might be able to help." Larka answered._

"_Really!? Can you take me to him?" Ornlu asked brightly. They both nodded and Larka grabbed him by the hand and led him towards the Professor._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Larka, are you ok?" a voice called, snapping her out of the flashback. The opened her eyes to see the Professor looking worried at her.

"Yeah I'm fine…." She replied.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" the Professor asked, startling her.

"How did you…?" She began to ask as he began to chuckle slightly.

"Every time you look at him or think about him, you kind of space out."

I just wish I told him sooner…" Larka said as she started to cry again. The Professor walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He wouldn't want you to see you acting like this. If he did, he would probably cry as well. Right now he's probably in a better place." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"He was tortured Larka. When Xavis corrupted him, he was always in agony, though he never showed it. He probably wouldn't have lasted for than a few years more. Also he told me to give you this when he passed away." The Professor said as he handed her a letter. "Open it in the morning; it's after midnight believe it or not."

Larka took the letter and walked to her room and fell on her bed. As soon as she hit it, she realized how tired she was and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Is it me or are these chapters getting shorter? Anyway, my snake is breaking my fingers and my dad is yelling at me. Next chap will be more serious than this one, and incase you've been wondering, I'm trying not to make the chars mary-sueish but I have no idea how to avoid it after looking it up, so if you can try and give me some pointers, it will be wonderful. Also I added a House reference incase you were wondering that as well.**

**Rurik, master rambler **


	8. NOTICE!

**Ok, I know I left you hanging with the slight cliff hanger last chapter, but do not worry. I WILL continue this fic, just when is a problem. I got…..4 I am working on. (Memories, Metroid, F x C, and a Zelda Project coming out next year). Hopefully, I'll have this fic up and running by the end of the month. Just…well, I'm stuck on ideas XD. Oh well, I'll just make it up as I go along. (I do that a lot!) until I update!**


	9. Larka corrupted?

**Alright, it's about time I got off my ass and updated this, right? Well, I have no idea where I really am on this, since it has been about a year since I updated the story itself. Lets see….Ornlu was killed by Ridley, Dark Samus nearly killed Cynder and Ember, and Spyro ended up corrupted by Phazon. Also, they are all bipedal. And my OC's are in the model I am not used to. **

**I am so fucked.**

**Anyway, here's the disclaimer, and I hope I can pull this off; Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or Metroid, just my OC's that I copyrighted.**

"Yo wonderboy, help me lay...what's her name again? Oh yeah, Ember. Help me put her down on this thing, since you obviously have more experience handling females." Chaos called over to Spyro, who had managed to put an injured Cynder down on some table that the Professor made.

"Yo Chaos, stop calling me that." Spyro replied in a annoyed tone. Chaos mocked a salute as Spyro took Ember and laid her down on the table, and Flame walked in and rushed over to Ember and clutched her hand.

"…I had just wished I was there to help them. Maybe if I was there, Ember would notice me more and I could have saved her from these injuries." Flame said in a sad tone as Spyro thought he spied a tear forming in his eye.

"You two knew each other?" Spyro asked. Ignitus never really told him or Cynder about Flame….and speaking of Ignitus, Spyro needed to check in on him soon.

"Yes, we did. We were friends, but I….never mind. Dad's awake, though, and-what the?" Flame started, but was cut off when the door suddenly was kicked open and a cheetah followed closely by a hooded female rabbit entered. Both were covered in cuts and bruises, but none were life-threatening.

"Where the HELL is that son of a BITCH!?" The cheetah screamed, nearly shaking the entire building.

"He's dead, Hunter." Flame replied in a almost casual tone, except the sorrow and loss in his voice. Spyro could only assume that he meant Ornlu.

After Flame spoke, the one called Hunter stopped fuming and looked like it didn't click just yet. Flame repeated it, and it seemed to have clicked in his brain since Hunter's jaw literally dropped to the ground in obvious shock.

"Say….what!? Who did this!?" Hunter babbled, his words rolling over another and making it hard to understand what he was saying.

"I'll explain shortly, but we need to wait for the others for Chaos to reveal who HE is….and speaking of him, where did he go!?" Spyro replied, whirling around trying to spot Chaos.

--

Chaos had managed to slip out undetected when the one called Hunter started raging about killing someone. He could faintly remember him form somewhere….but it felt like in a past life or something. However, there was no time to dwell on it, since he was expected somewhere.

Being careful to stay in the shadows of the lab, he slowly worked his way towards the exit, but metallic footsteps that grew closer every second made him freeze where he was. It was the one called Samus, and she could probably find him with ease.

But, to his luck and surprise, there was a dark corner not a foot away from where he was standing, but the sudden movement would surely alert Samus. After waiting five seconds to see if he could make it, he lunged towards the corner and quickly headed inside, not even daring to breathe since the red veins on him would flare up.

Samus walked by without even noticing him.

Chaos waited a few more seconds before almost gasping for breath and bolting out of the corner….where he slammed directly into Larka. As he stumbled a bit, she almost fell flat on her back, but she regained balance.

"Where are you going? I thought that you were going explain a few things…." Larka asked.

"Oh…um…look over there!" Chaos exclaimed as he pointed behind her. As she turned around, he shot a small ball of Phazon into the back of her head and immediately booked it. It wouldn't kill her, but it will leave her unconscious for some time.

He ran out of the building, not caring if he was caught. Someone was bound to see Larka soon, and it wouldn't take long for them to realize the connection between him missing and her. Chaos thought he heard someone yelling for him to stop, so he ran faster, and eventually flew out of the lab and off to only he knew where.

--

Spyro was now sitting down next to Cynder's table thing, and just about everyone who was awake was looking directly at him. Samus was standing next to Adam, and even Ignitus showed up for this, since he had been informed about what had happened to Spyro.

"Where's Larka and Chaos?" Samus asked almost curtly.

"Chaos disappeared, and I guess Larka needs some more time to…yeah." Adam replied. He had arrived a few seconds after they had noticed Chaos was missing, and was as equally confused as them.

"So 'Spyro', why are you blue when you are supposed to be purple?" Flame asked after a moment, folding his arms.

"Well…after searching for where you hid the camera, I stumbled on some type of ship after seeing some giant dragon talking to some humanoid things." Spyro began, noticing the uneasy glance between Adam and Samus, "I had decided to enter, and after a few moments, I felt something push me into some blue liquid, which I think was Phazon. I had turned this color, and I met Chaos shortly afterwards. We continued down a path, where we ran into a nearly dead Cynder and Ember. That's when you and Samus found us. I really have nothing else to say." Spyro concluded.

"…the dragon that you saw, did he seem to have a metallic body and yellow wings?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, why?" Spyro asked, having a feeling that this was going to be something worth noting.

"That's Ridley."

The room went silent, which was almost deafening for Spyro. There was almost no way that he could take on something like that, at least not alone. Samus had said that she had defeated him a few times, but he wouldn't stay dead no matter what.

No wonder Ornlu was overwhelmed.

"Well…what do you propose we do now?" Ignitus asked, still slightly confused.

"I…don't know. The Dark Master returned, and now we have Ridley. I swear, if there is anymore things we need to worry about…" Spyro replied in frustration, making a small spark of Phazon shoot out of his back and causing Adam to almost jump, but Samus put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed hard on his broken arm, which made him yelp and refrain from jumping.

"Actually Spyro…" A weak voice said from above him, "There is…something that-THERE IT IS, KILL IT!" Cynder had awoken and was now screaming and pointing at Samus, who looked confused as everyone looked at her with the same expression as Samus's.

"Cynder, what are you talking about? She's with us…" Spyro said as he got up and touched her hand, which made her shy away.

"Then explain to me why I saw a black armored thing that looked EXACTLY like that thing's attack us, roll into a ball, and shoot some blue things at me! Or was I dreaming and these wounds aren't real!?" Cynder replied hysterically, indicating the blue wounds on her body that looked like she was burned severely.

Spyro had no idea how to reply to this, since he didn't want to point claws at anyone just yet. He just met Samus about an hour ago, but he had known Cynder for over three years. He supposed that he had to ask Samus….

"Samus, do you-?" Spyro began, but was suddenly cut off by a large explosion the seemed to be coming from outside. Without wasting any time, he ran outside to see the hallway completely and utterly destroyed.

It looked like someone had put pure lava and made it run down the hall, except it was blue. Smoke was trailing out from the destroyed walls and fires began to form lest and right. As Spyro put his foot out, he almost fell into a hole that was about as high as him that made a path to the now destroyed door at the end.

"Alright, what the hell?" He heard Hunter say from above him as he jumped down next to Spyro.

"I think we should split up." Flame said suddenly as everyone looked at him. "Well, doesn't it make sense to see which way it came from, since if we all go in the wrong direction, it could cause more destruction." He explained.

"….Point taken. Ok, so I'm going straight ahead, and Adam needs to stay here and watch Cynder and Ember since they are injured and may not be able to defend themselves." Spyro said as he continued straight, followed by Hunter and Ignitus while Flame, Samus, and the rabbit went in the opposite direction while Adam pouted slightly and took out something that he held in his unbroken arm.

A small, somewhat metallic bang that almost went unheard by Spyro alerted him about something. The hall was now…well large since it looked like someone set off a massive explosive in it, and he wondered what made that noise.

"Spyro, over there…" Ignitus said as he pointed towards something in the middle of the hallway.

It was Larka.

"Larka!" Spyro exclaimed as he ran over to her. As he moved towards her, something touched his next that seemed extreamely sharp. Spyro glanced over his shoulder and gasped on what he saw.

Somehow, Larka was standing behind him with a spear that seemed to pulsing with some blue liquid. The tip was a dark blue color, while the shaft was a lighter blue color, but both had light blue veins that seemed to pulse every few seconds. And, he noticed that he was a bit shorter than her.

Before he had any time to react, Larka's eyes flared blue and she shoved the spear forward…….

**Ok, I know this isn't the best thing in the world, but it's just something to let you know that I am continuing this. Also, Spyro and Cynder look like they do in DotD. So…what am I going to do next? I really have no clue…**


	10. Defeat

**And so, when we last let off, Larka had Spyro at her mercy, and she pushed her spear forward when it was pressed against Spyro's neck. And no, I have not forgotten about Memories, but I am having a bit of trouble finding out where I am going on it. And Ornlu's letter will be opened soon, somewhere in the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or Metroid, just my characters.**

Without warning, Larka shoved her spear forward while it was pressed against Spyro's neck.

"No!" Ignitus yelled as he shot a ball of fire from his hands, hitting Larka in the back and making her spear make a cut along the back of Spyro's neck. She made no hints of pain as she hit the ground, but instead got back up and smiled coldly.

Suddenly, both Ignitus and Hunter felt something sharp press against their backs. As they looked behind them, they saw that there was two Larka's standing behind them, and the one that they had their attention to turned back to Spyro.

"If they move, they will die." Larka told Spyro as she pointed her spear at him, "The only way to free them is by defeating me, since if you move to aid them, they will also die. I'd hurry if I were you, since we all have to twitch sometimes…" She added as she smiled coldly again.

"What's happened to you…?" Spyro asked as he looked around for a weapon of some sort, but found nothing.

"Why, something almost similar to you, Spyro. I have already learned a few things to do with this…power. Let's see what you have learned…." Larka replied as she rushed Spyro, who had little to react. Instead of going further, Larka stopped almost instantly.

Spyro tried to make a fireball….but failed instantly; instead getting severe pain that wracked his body. Spyro stood there almost stupidly before realizing that Larka was attacking him still. For some reason, his body didn't move, but made him kick Larka and make her stop and go into the ground from momentum.

She got up swiftly and smiled as she wiped a bit of blood away from her mouth. Still smiling, she dropped her spear to the ground with a small _clank_ and held out her hands. At first, Spyro had no idea what she was doing, but then he noticed two light blue balls forming in her hands.

"Lets see how you dodge these…" Larka said coldly as she threw them at Spyro, who perfectly dodged them. He was used to attacks like that, since many of the enemies he had fought did something similar to what she did.

"Is that all?" Spyro taunted as he mocked a yawn. In response, Larka's smile grew larger as Spyro noticed that there was no explosion or anything that signaled that the balls had hit something. Instead, he was greeted by two whistling noises behind him as two things with the force of a boulder hit him square in the back and sent him down to his knees in pain.

Spyro was almost blinded with pain, since the balls had been charged with Phazon, and he had Phazon in him. When they hit him, it hit all the Phazon molecules, which were attached to his nerves. For some unknown reason, Spyro knew all of this as if he was inside his own body.

Larka charged two more Phazon balls and threw them at Spyro, who couldn't move. He was send flying into the air and landed on his back in the shape of a cross, a trickle of blood pouring out of his mouth. Spyro didn't move whatsoever, and it didn't look like he was breathing.

"So this is the great Spyro? Defeated by only a few attacks?" Larka taunted as she turned her attention to where Ignitus and Hunter were…at least they were supposed to be there.

"Boo." A voice said from behind her as a furry fist hit her in the face while fiery chains immobilized her while searing her body. Larka tried to escape, but instead found herself staring into the angry faces of Hunter and Ignitus.

"Heh…what will you gain from killing me? Spyro is pretty much dead, if he isn't already." Larka laughed as the chains tightened around her, making her laugh turn into a scream of pain.

"Larka, I know this isn't the true you. The true you wouldn't have done this, so as of now..." Hunter said as Ignitus hit her with a fireball, sending her flying and making her hit her head on a piece of rubble, knocking her unconscious. Ignitus then released the chains and followed Hunter, who was walking over to Spyro.

"He's not breathing…." Ignitus whispered after a few seconds. If anything, the blood on Spyro's face stopped trickling out.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming from the direction they were supposed to be coming from. They sounded almost mechanical, and a faint metallic sound can be heard as well. About a minute later, a figure stepped into view, but it was unlike both Ignitus and Hunter had ever seen before.

It was a white dragon…at least, that's how it appeared. His right arm was entirely mechanical, as well as his right wing and part of his left leg. On his tail, metal plates covered it entirely and left a blade on the end. There was a large metal plate over his chest, and his right eye burned with crimson glow, but his left eye was the shocking part.

It was amber.

The dragon stopped about ten feet away from them and frowned at Larka's unconscious body. As if he didn't realize Ignitus and Hunter were there, he walked over to Larka who began to stir. Raising his metal arm, a small ball of red energy began to form.

Larka's eyes opened slowly, but when she saw the dragon, she began to panic. "No! What are you doing!? I can still fight!" Larka screamed hysterically as the ball of energy grew larger. The fear in Larka's eyes grew larger along with the ball.

"You failed, Larka. Failure means death." The dragon responded without any emotion his voice. Without warning, an arrow stuck his metal arm, and while it didn't do any damage, it cut off his attack. The dragon looked directly at Hunter, who had another arrow ready. While looking at him, he whipped his tail at Larka and impaled her through the chest.

She dropped.

"No!" Hunter yelled as he fired an arrow at the dragon, hitting him in his left shoulder. The dragon growled slightly, but Hunter hit him in the collar bone with another arrow. Hunter began firing wildly at the dragon, who showed no signs of pain. After a bit, the dragon just walked away.

As soon as he was gone, Spyro suddenly gasped and sat up and rubbed his head. "What…what happened?" Spyro asked groggily as his eyes focused on a slumped Larka, who had a large hole in her chest and was barely breathing.

"Ornlu did this…." Hunter whispered in an almost defeated tone.

"How can that be when I was told he was dead?" Ignitus asked before Spyro could.

"It was him, I just know it. Who else has amber eyes?" Hunter replied to Ignitus, who had picked up Larka in his arms.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell happened!?" Spyro yelled, both confused and annoyed. None of this made sense, since Ornlu was dead. How can it be that he could be living? All he remembered was Larka attacking him, and then nothing.

Ignitus explained what happened to Spyro, whose confusion was enhanced when the dragon that he mentioned said that Larka had failed at something. Could it be that she was double-crossing them? "So, Larka is double-crossing us?" He said after Ignitus had finished.

"I don't think that is the case, Spyro." Ignitus replied, "I think that Larka was corrupted by Phazon, which was obvious, and the person who corrupted her made her attack us. And if she failed in something, she would be killed. We will have to ask her when she heals….if she heals." Ignitus added grimly as he started towards where Adam, Cynder, and Ember were.

"Spyro, I am going to go with Ignitus just in case." Hunter said as there was another large explosion coming from down the hall, in the direction they were heading before they ran into Larka. "Wait for us if you see anything…" Hunter added as he ran off after Ignitus.

Spyro waited until he had disappeared and then ran off in the direction that the explosion came from. _The thing that happened to Larka sounds something like…no, it can't be. We defeated him…_ Spyro thought as he ran, somehow winding up in a large lab-like room.

There was an almost electric sound coming from somewhere inside, and there was defiantly something eerie about this area. As he wandered around, his chest suddenly felt like it was going to explode. Clutching his chest, he coughed up blood that seemed to be mixed with a blue liquid that seemed to rapidly change it. His vision was turning a blue color, and he had suddenly turned aggressive.

It was if he was dying, but before he did, he wanted to kill everything he could before he did. The insanity inside him was growing, and he suddenly found himself breaking everything in the room. It felt so good to him, since he knew that he was destroying things, and he wanted more.

However, he realized that he wasn't alone in this room, and he charged randomly through the room until he found an open space with a floating figure standing in front of a barrel of blue liquid, which was making an electric sound. He couldn't take in the features, since he was too caught up in destruction and he just wanted to kill it.

When he stepped towards it, it dropped to the ground and stood there with its back towards him. Without warning, the figure spun around and shot balls of blue energy rapidly at Spyro, who dodged it. He then smiled and rushed at the figure.

The fight was on…

**To be continued…..**


End file.
